


When You're Not Here

by bovaria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think about Kylo when he's not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Not Here

Your hands roam across smooth, supple skin, leaving a trail of fire and goosebumps in their wake. You shudder a breath and your eyes flutter, softly closing as your eyelashes fan out across your cheekbones. It’s always exhilarating, imagining his touch as your hands wander, your fingers squeezing sensitive spots, bending at just the right angle and stroking at a rhythm that makes your back arch and toes curl.

The taste of him is still thick on your tongue, you can feel his licks against the roof of your mouth and bite back a moan that sounds very much like his name. His hair splays out on your chest when he licks down your sternum, teasing you, his teeth nipping the skin at just the right pressure. You straddle the line between pleasure and pain when you’re with him, it’s exciting and shortens your breath.

You imagine his thick fingers gripping your breasts, pulling at the hard buds of your nipples in a way that have you hissing and jerking your hips, trying to move against him to seek out any sort of pleasure at the delicious contact you’re sure to have once his touch meets your core.

His name is a whispered secret, something forbidden between the two of you. He embraces you close during these stolen moments, licks the shell of your ear and relishes in the feel of you trembling in his arms.

Your fingers curve inside you as you recall the heavy, hot feel of his length. It always looks so good as he first pulls his pants down, standing proud and erect, leaking at the tip and just beckoning you to tip your head down and lave at the head, taste him and feel him on your tongue. His groans when you take him into your mouth always make you wetter, causes the heat simmering beneath the surface of your skin to erupt into fire that makes you desperate for more of him. He takes a hold of your hair and just drives in, hips stuttering at the sheer pleasure of the strengths of your sucks.

You look up at him with watery, round eyes and it’s a glorious sight. His head is pulled back, the column of his neck exposed to your feasting eyes and his Adam’s apple bobs with every thick gulp. You can feel his hands trembling as he pulls your locks back from your face, cups your jaw delicately and begins to use your mouth. He moans when you pull away with an obscene pop, a string of saliva and come joining your lips and the head of his cock.

Your thumb rubs mad circles around your clit as you remember the taste of him as you lick the tiny slit, your tongue laves at the tip before pressing wet, sucking kisses down the shaft on your way down. You hold him upright as you descend, wrapping your tongue around the base before moving down and taking his sac into your mouth. The way he shivers, his knees buckling and threatening to give in as you _suck_ and pull, your fist a tight vice as you stroke simultaneously, it drives you wild with desire.

His hair is a thick, dark curtain around his beautiful face and his red lips part in ecstasy as you move up and take the head into your mouth once again. Your name flies out of his mouth and you smirk before pushing him in, fingers kneading his balls as you press the flat of your tongue against the underside. You become pliant and he understands your cue.

He moves forward, fucking and taking from you, savoring the squelching sounds that come from his cock hitting the back of your throat. A stray tear runs down your cheek and his thumb is there to dry it. He smirks and you know he enjoys the power of holding himself deep inside you, blocking your airway with his pulsing length.

You can feel him twitching. You know he’s about to hit his peak and your sucks are now stronger, urging him to unload deep inside your throat. He shudders at the feel of the vibrations of your moans around his length and much to your disappointment, he pulls out of your mouth.

Your hips jerk, rhythm faltering as your fingers stop moving and you heave a deep breath, remembering how he liked to tease you until you dug your nails into his skin, pleading for him to let you find release. He’d smirk and kiss your mouth, murmuring words of patience against your desperate keens.

He’d pull you up from the ground by your hair, albeit gentle in his motions, and plop down on the bed. Legs spread and arms beckoning, he’d urge you to straddle him, asking you to ride him. It was always a high when you took control of things, when it was your rhythm that he rode.

You’d smile down at him as you pressed your hands against his chest, balancing yourself as he’d hold himself up and you’d sink down. Simultaneous, hungry moans would break through parted lips and his hands would grip your thighs, squeezing tightly as you began to ride him, fucking down onto him and clenching tightly around his twitching cock.

Every trip inside you was one thrust closer to his orgasm and Kylo would bring his fingers to wrap around the base of his cock, prolong the pleasure, prolong the sight of you moving up and down on top of him. It was a sight he’d engrave in his mind; it was a picture to drive him crazy when you weren’t around.

Your fingers were frantic inside you as your fantasies flitted back to your angled hips, his cockhead hitting the sweet spot inside you that had your peak rushing towards you at a quick pace. Your body arched, hands pulling back to squeeze his thighs and have them be an anchor as your hips drove up and down. He was twitching inside you, you could feel his slick mixing with your own and you knew he was close.

You’d move his hand from the base of his length to your clit and Kylo would smirk before gnawing on his bottom lip and frantically stroking the nub just the way he knew you’d enjoy. He’d wait until you reached your orgasm, your body jerking in pleasure as his arms came to surround you when you collapsed on top of him. You’d kiss his collarbone, lave at the soft, warm skin as his hips began to move, seeking their own pleasure.

The memory of him pulsating and releasing inside you was what drove you over the edge, your hand straining to keep the frantic movements going as your eyes shut tightly and your mouth parted to moan his name.

You could feel the sheets sticking to your sweaty back, knew that you had caused a mess and internally groan at the thought of having to stand up to clean. You felt worn out, yet not wholly satisfied. It was never the same when you performed these things to yourself. Your fingers would never fill you up like Kylo’s did. His hand moved with agility, he knew your pressure points by heart and you shuddered as you tried to shake away the thoughts of him.

Just as you were about to move out from your bed, the door opened and you scrambled to cover yourself with the bed sheets. A figure in black stood at the doorway and you couldn’t help the broad smile that split your lips.

“You know,” his deep voice penetrated through you, leaving you shuddering at the thought of his words being whispered against your skin. “I could feel your need from across the ship.”

“I wasn’t exactly meaning to be subtle,” you teased, knowing he’d had felt the tension in the air. He always knew when you needed him.

He shed his clothes on his way to the mattress and you received him with open arms.


End file.
